Heretofore thermo-acoustic type of refrigeration systems involved an interplay between pressure, displacement and temperature oscillations of a fluid medium such as gas caused by sound waves derived for example from a moving acoustic coil arrangement. Such sound waves were also derived from solar, fuel combustion and accumulated waste heat sources. Acoustic coils associated with the thermo-acoustic refrigeration system involve use of a bobbin made of electrically conductive wire through which electrical current is conducted to forceably attach ferromagnetic material during operation of the refrigeration system.
Malone cycle types of refrigeration coolers as generally known in the art utilize a supercritical liquid as a working medium under a high pressure in place of gas. Such coolers are particularly attractive for submarine and sea vessels where space is at a premium. Also, Malone cycle coolers provide for greater power density per unit volume of the fluid cycling liquid, as compared to a Stirling gas refrigeration cycle during thermodynamic processing. In view of the high fluid operating pressure required for a Malone cycle cooler system, a robust mechanical design is necessary for efficient implementation thereof. Past implementation attempts involved use of a piston sleeve arrangement or a mechanically actuated diaphragm under cyclic system pressure, requiring most powerful actuation. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide sufficient operational power for efficient operation of refrigeration cooler systems.